Grover Tully
Grover Tully Grandsire to the current Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, Robb Tully, Grover Tully was the firstborn son of Edmure Tully and Barbara Bracken. Early Life and The Little War Born the year that Daenarys Targaryen landed in the South and fought for the Iron Throne, Grover seemed to be marked for war. He was raised as the heir to his father Edmure and was married at the age of eight and ten to Lady Catelyn Mooton. 2 years later his son and heir Cedric would be born. Around 310 AC, he was called to a meeting at Harrenhal alongside Lord Arryn and King Robb. At this meeting the Iron Bank of Braavos claimed that Lord Arryn and King Robb owed them for a considerable amount of gold. Lord Arryn and King Robb refused to repay the debt and shortly after, sellswords invaded White Harbor. Word came to Lord Grover from Lord Frey of The Twins. Their king requested the riverlands to call their banners and march North. Grover was irked by the fact the message was sent by Lord Frey instead of a Raven sent directly to House Tully. His father Edmure had always taught him to beware the Frey’s. The legacy of “The Late” Lord Walder still a fresh stain upon their house in the Tully’s eyes, and one never to be forgotten. Through gritted teeth he thanked the Lord of the Crossing and called the banners and marched to the White Knife. Giving Lord Frey control of the rearguard. ' ' The attempted attack on the sellswords failed and Tully and most of his commanders were clapped in chains, with the exception of the rearguard commanders including Frey. This continued to harden Grover’s predjudice against House Frey. Grover was released from his imprisonment and returned to Riverrun at the end of the War. His daughter Walda born later that year. After the Little War Upon his return to the Riverlands, Grover set about making marriage alliances between his house and others, determined that House Frey would never marry into the Tully family. He married his brother Brynden into House Vance of Wayfarer’s Rest, His sister Catelyn was married into House Harlton, and his brother Hoster married Mera of House Slate. For the following years, the Riverlands prospered. That is, until the Stag reared its head. The First War of Reclamation On a morning like any other, a raven arrived from Winterfell Lord Aeron Greyjoy has been murdered on the Stepstones. Lords Jon Stark and Harras Greyjoy have sailed to seek vengeance. Call your banners, march to Harrenhal and await my orders. Eddard of the House Stark, First of his name, King of Winter. Ravens flocked from Riverrun, Grover appointed his younger brother Hoster as Lord Regent of the Trident as he and Brynden marched House Tully’s men to Harrenhal. As they waited for their men to join them, word came from Maidenpool. Lord Baratheon had taken Maidenpool and was marching his armies on Saltpans. More worrisome was the word of Tyrell’s armies marching from the south. Grover ordered his men to set a blockade at Darry, along with building defenses along the King’s Road intending to blockade the oncoming troops. He also sent word to Lord Mallister to gather men to defend against Tyrell’s host. Soon enough, the banners of Lord Baratheon were sighted on the horizon, and the Battle of Darry began, lasting a full day. The Tully forces fought fiercely against the Stag invaders, but it wasn’t enough. As the moon rose, the forces of Tully fell back to Harrenhal under command of Lord Piper. Brynden Tully lie dead in the mud and Grover found himself a prisoner of Lord Baratheon. The siege of Darry began shortly after, with Barathon threatening the life of Lord Tully before Lord Frey of Darry. Promising that Lord Grover would be killed should Lord Frey not surrender. Lord Tully, however, had his own words to give, “If you have any sense of duty or honor remember the words of your house ‘We Stand Together’!” Lord Frey listened to his liege lord and refused to cede Darry. For 6 moons Lord Baratheon threatened Lord Tully’s life, and for 6 moons Lord Frey of Darry refused to cede to Lord Baratheon. Holding against the sieging forces long enough for the forces to be broken by Lord Arryn and Lord Frey of the Crossing.' ' Lord Tully’s salvation however wouldn’t come until much later, when he found himself in a cell in Maidenpool, due to his long imprisonment the Baratheon host began to call Lord Grover ‘The Netted Trout’. Lord Arryn’s brother attacked Lord Baratheon’s exhausted force, however the castle was set ablaze. Grover was saved by Arryn men, bloodied and beaten from his captivity too weak to fight and was sent to recover at Darry. Lord Arryn and his surviving men would arrive later. Followed eventually by King Stark and Harras Greyjoy. The war ended and the Riverlands were ruined and ablaze. Lord Grover had lost his brother and Lord Frey of Darry among countless others and returned to Riverrun to find it in disrepair from a siege. The Riverlands were left to their own devices to undo the damage. Later Life Lord Grover took the orphaned child of Brynden, Hoster, into his household and he was raised alongside his own children. However the boy rebelled later in life and left the house to live as a sellsword, fathering a bastard who wouldn’t live to see its first nameday and dying fighting in the Dornish Rebellions. Grover spent the rest of his life working to rebuild the riverlands, marrying his son Cedric to Lady Roslyn Mallister as a reward for Lord Mallisters service in the war. Lord Frey of Darry’s sons were brought into service of House Tully as a reward for his loyalty. Additionally, his daughter was married to Lord Blackwood. In 352 AC, Lord Paramount Grover Tully passed away peacefully in his sleep and his son Cedric became Lord of the Riverlands. Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:Riverlands Category:House Tully Category:First War of Reclamation